One Month Later
by cifan
Summary: This is a post-ep to my story Not Yet. I think you can follow this even if you didn't read that story. This is how Ross comes to find out about what our favorite detectives have been up to. Mostly T, but rated M just to be safe.


**This is a one shot follow up for "Not Yet". It would work best if you have read that story, BUT, I think it can be understood on it's own as well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. Shucks.**

--

**One month later…**

Bobby and Alex had everything under control. At work, they were once again hitting their stride. Bobby was back in top form. His wound had completely healed and he couldn't have been happier to be back doing what he loved. At home, they had found a closeness that neither one knew could exist. They were happy and content. What's more, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Life was good.

Ross, on the other hand, was frustrated. He was watching the two of them like they were suspected of a particularly heinous crime. He was certain that he did not misread them on his visits after the shooting. But at the same time, they weren't giving him one bit of reason to believe that they were anything but partners. The thing is, he didn't believe that for a minute.

Bobby knew. He knew Ross was watching their every move. Ross would love to trip them up, Bobby was sure of it. So with that understanding of their hard-ass captain, Bobby was bound and determined not to give Ross any shred of evidence to corroborate his theory.

Ross knew. Ross knew that Bobby knew he was on to them. He knew this was nothing more than an elaborate game of cat and mouse. The problem Ross was having was that he was at the point that he no longer knew if he was the cat or the mouse. _Playing head games with Bobby Goren is a losing battle_, he admitted to himself as he watched them from his desk.

Alex was not an innocent bystander in all of this. She enjoyed watching the volley going on between Bobby and Ross; all the while playing innocent. But once they were home, she and Bobby would rerun the days events and have a good laugh at Ross' expense. They were taking great joy in messing with him. After all, he was the one who told Alex to "be careful". He had said right to her, "you do that, and I don't have to be involved." That sounded very much like "don't ask, don't tell" to them. So really, he brought all this on himself.

Sooner or later, someone was going to show their next move. It was just a matter of time.

--

**One month later…**

Goren and Eames finished up a terrible interview. It was long and brutal, but they got their confession. After meeting with Ross, Eames watched her partner wander out of the observation room. He was trying to escape his thoughts but it was quickly proving to be harder than he expected. He mind was spinning, but his body was spent. She'd seen that look so many times. Since they've been a couple, she's learned just what he needs to pull him out of his head.

"Bobby, let's go."

"Can't yet, Eames. We have to process that scumbag in there, then we have all this paperwork." As he sat down he motioned to the stack of files waiting for both of them. He slumped into his chair, somehow making himself seem small and frail.

She sat down opposite him. She placed her elbows on her desk, laced her fingers, and rested them against her mouth. Taking in a deep breath she shook her head. As she slowly let the air out of her lungs she glanced around the room. It was late. More than half the squad was gone, including Wheeler. _This might work_, she quickly thought. She casually looked towards Ross' office. He was banging away at his keyboard. A surge of energy ran through her body. She put her hands down on her desk and tapped them lightly together.

"Hey, Goren." She tried to sound business-like. She didn't even want to tip him off.

"What is it, Eames." He didn't look up from what he was writing.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She peeked quickly toward Ross. When she was sure he wasn't looking she cast her eyes towards Bobby. Their eyes met. He looked perplexed to say the least.

"Uh, okay… have fun, I guess." He shook his head slightly and buried his head back into his work.

"Bobby." She said in a forceful whisper.

He slowly looked up trying to convey his frustration. "Eames?", he replied slowly not trying to hide his sarcasm.

"I think we should go see if Rogers is ready with that report."

"Eames, what are you talking about? I thought you were going to the bathroom?" Exasperation filled his voice.

"Just come with me, Bobby, and act like we have somewhere to go." She stood up and pushed her chair in. He did as he was told.

"Where are you two off to?" Ross asked casually as he stood in his doorway.

Bobby looked at Alex to answer. It was her game, she was making all the rules.

"We have to meet the ME, she's waiting for us with a report." She never looked back at him. She just kept walking. Bobby looked at her while she lied, then glanced back at Ross and shrugged his shoulders. By the time he looked back at Eames she was turning the corner to the elevator.

Ross stood there for a minute and took in what he just witnessed. He knew they were up to something. He went to his phone and called Rogers.

"Liz, it's Danny…do you have a report ready for Eames and Goren?...really…your office isn't working on anything for them at the moment?...thanks." He put down the phone and smiled. _I've got you!_

--

**Meanwhile…**

Eames rounded the corner for the elevator and waited for Goren. The minute he appeared she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the ladies room. Once they were inside, Goren finally understood.

He quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He moved them both to the counter. Before she knew it, he had he spun around and her face was leaning against the cold edge of a sink. She didn't mind. She knew exactly what he needed to do and she was willing to let him.

He had his right hand holding her head down as his left hand undid his belt and unzipped his pants. By now he was panting and whispering her name along with all the things he wanted to do to her right then. She could feel the heat within her rising. She wanted to turn to him, to hold him and kiss him, but she knew that wasn't what he really needed. He needed to release in his own way.

Once he freed himself of his boxers he let them and his pants pool around his ankles. Then he focused on ridding her of her pants. His left hand quickly pulled hers down, followed by her panties. He left them both at her knees.

Without another thought he entered her forcefully. He didn't even check to see if she was ready to accommodate him. He didn't care. Still holding her down he rammed himself into her repeatedly. His whispering had stopped; now he was simply grunting. The only other sound he could here was her whimpering. He closed his eyes and listened. _How can she let me do this to her? How did she know that this is what I needed? _Then he silently answered his own question, _'cause she's Alex, that's how. _

His release was powerful. He wanted to shout out, to let her know what she just did for him, but he remembered where they were. So instead he folded himself on top of her back and kissed her hair.

"Oh my God, baby." He was back to whispering. His mouth was right against her ear. The heat from his breath had her head spinning.

Once he felt himself regain some strength in his legs he stood back up and slipped out of her. They both groaned at the loss of intimacy. He gently lifted her up; being careful to move her slowly until she was standing normally.

They pulled their pants back up quickly, as if they suddenly realized what a dangerous game they just played.

Once they were redressed and ready to go they stepped toward the door, but before they left Bobby pulled her to him.

"Thank you, Alex." He kissed her reverently.

Their kiss ended and she whispered, "I love you, Bobby."

He smiled at her and then together they opened the door…to find Ross leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"Detectives?"

Bobby and Alex froze.

"So, is Rogers conducting meetings in the ladies room now?"

"Captain…" Bobby had no idea what he was about to say, but he blurted out the word anyway.

"Don't even try, Detective. You were slick in your apartment, but this…this leaves no room for doubt."

"Captain, I swear…"

"Stop!" He glared at Goren, then he looked at Eames, "follow me to my office…**ALONE**."

Shit. Eames looked back at Bobby and followed Ross.

--

He slammed the door behind her. He spoke quickly.

"The truth. I want the truth. I'm going to ask you, then **him**," he said as he pointed at Goren who was pacing by his desk, "and so help me God, you better both have the same answers. Or else."

"Yes, Captain." She wanted to shrivel up and die.

"When did this start?" He was walking around his office, doing some pacing of his own.

"The night of your last visit to Bobby's."

This made Ross spin around and stare at her. He watched her. He was trying to see if there was any sign of her lying.

"Never before that?!"

"Captain," she slumped into the chair and put her hands on her face, "the first time Bobby and I, you know, were…together…was that night. But, the shooting and the days that followed just made us realize how we really felt about each other. We got close." She stood back up and waved her hand in front of her for emphasis, "Captain, we never touched each other until that week. We…we…"

"Do you love him?" His voice softened.

She was taken aback by his question but answered it quickly. "Yes, sir. With all my heart."

He opened the door. "**You**, leave.", then looking at Goren, "**You**, get in here."

They didn't even look at each other in passing.

Bobby took a seat but his leg was bouncing. Ross closed the door forcefully then moved over and leaned against his desk. He was standing right in front of Bobby. Ross liked this vantage point. With Goren sitting down he finally felt as though he was bigger and taller than his detective.

"Don't even think about lying to me."

"Yes, sir." Bobby kept his eyes down.

"I asked Eames the same questions I'm going to ask you. You better have the same answers…or else".

"Yes, Captain." He kept his head low but snuck a peak at Ross, trying to read his emotions.

"When did this start?"

"The last time you visited me at my apartment…that night."

Ross quietly nodded. Bobby took this as a good sign and sat up a little straighter in his chair. His leg stopped bouncing.

"Never before that?"

"No sir, I mean, a couple of days before that I kissed her. But it was the first time for that, too."

"Why."

_Why? What the hell? Why do I have to tell you that?_ His leg started again.

"Sir? I'm not sure I understand."

"Why did you sleep with your partner?" Ross said the words mechanically.

Pause. "Well, sir…be-because…I…well.." He was stammering so badly he stopped trying to speak.

Ross stared Goren for a minute. Silence.

"Is she just a conquest for you, Goren?"

Bobby sprang out of his chair. Any height advantage that Ross had been enjoying was instantaneously erased. Now he had Bobby right in his face.

"Captain Ross. I am **insulted** that you would think I would ever do that. I would **never** think of Alex as a conquest. I respect her and I love her." He backed down only slightly and waited for Ross to say something. His chest was heaving.

"How long have you loved her?"

_Fuck it_, Bobby thought. _If we're goin' down, if he's splitting us up, he might as well know exactly how I feel about her.._

"Sir, I've been in love with Alex for as long as I can remember. Now that we have this new part of our relationship, she's everything to me, she's all I need. But keep in mind, sir, that all these years, despite my feelings for her and her feelings for me, we've been more than an effective team at work. Even over these past two months, I know that nothing has changed in our ability to do our jobs."

"I apologize Goren. I just needed to know where you stood…and now I do."

He went over and opened the door and motioned for Eames to join them.

Bobby was now leaning against the file cabinet near the window. Eames sat down on the edge of a chair. Ross took his seat behind his desk. He put his elbows on the desk and rested his forehead in his hands; his fingers laced through his curls.

Shaking his head he spoke, "what am I going to do with the two of you?"

Bobby and Alex didn't know if he was expecting an answer. After a few long seconds of silence, Bobby decided to test the waters.

"Captain? I have to ask you, did we both tell the truth?"

Ross lifted he head and leaned back in his chair. He picked up a pencil and began toying with it. "Well…you both gave me the same answers…so I guess the answer is yes."

Carefully, Bobby pressed on, "what was the 'or else'?"

"What?"

"You-you said, 'you better tell me the truth or else'. So I'm asking you, what would have been the 'or else?"

Bobby's tone made Alex nervous. It was starting to sound like an interrogation. She caught Bobby's eye and gave him a 'slow down' look.

He got the message and reworded his question. "Look, Captain, I'm sorry but you've…well, you've got us in a tight spot here. I know that you're upset right now…"

"That would be an understatement, Detective," Ross interrupted.

"Okay, yes…you're mad as hell at us. I get that. But Captain, the day you visited me you told Eames, and I quote, 'you be careful…you do that and I don't have to be involved.' So, that's what we did."

Ross' eyes flew open. "**YOU CALL HAVING SEX IN THE WOMEN'S BATHROOM OF THE MAJOR CASE SQUAD 'BEING CAREFUL'?!**"

That outburst caught the attention of the few remaining detectives that were scattered in the bullpen. Even with the closed door they couldn't help but hear him. All ears were now perked at attention.

Bobby started to pace while he rubbed the back of his neck. Alex's hands flew up to her face. She knew everyone heard that. So much for being careful. She decided to interject here.

"You're right, Captain. That was wrong and unprofessional and I take full and total responsibility for it."

"**WHAT****?! ****You're**** going to sit there and tell me this was ****you're**** idea?!**" Ross couldn't believe his ears.

"Absolutely. I was the one who pushed Bobby in there. I was -"

"**STOP**! **I don't want to know anymore**!" He had his hands up as if to say 'I surrender'.

Silence.

Ross had his head in his hands again.

"My 'or else' was going to be the immediate dissolution of your partnership."

_Was__? Did he just say __was_? Bobby and Alex glanced at each other quickly then waited for Ross to continue.

"And that would have happened if either of you lied. But, you didn't. Furthermore, you both told me how you felt about each other…" looking at them now, he continued, " but what happens if you guys have a fight and break up?"

Without thinking Bobby replied, "Not a chance of that, Captain." Alex closed her eyes and smiled to herself. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to climb on top of him and kiss him like she never had before.

"What do you mean, Goren?"

"Well, there's - there's one more thing. One more thing that you didn't ask so we didn't tell…"

Ross looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And that is?"

"We're married."

Ross closed his eyes, head in hands again. He felt nauseous. "Their married. Goren and Eames are married? My two best detectives are married." He was talking like a deranged man. _That's it, they finally got me. They turned me into a raving lunatic. Why…why did I follow them? Why didn't I just leave them alone?_

Alex was brave this time, "I'm sure this means new partners."

_Oh god! Now I have to split them up? There goes my squads excellent solve rate and my chances of a quick promotion. Shit. _

"Not so fast, Eames. Let me run this by the Chief. Although, after my screaming I'm sure he's heard it through the grapevine already."

--

**One month later…**

Goren and Eames were still Goren and Eames. They were given permission to remain partners. It seems that not only Ross, but the Chief was also not willing to split them up. After all, the success of Goren and Eames made him look good, too. So thanks to the politics that Bobby and Alex hated they were allowed to stay together.

Ross sat in his office and watched his top team settle in at their desks. _Thank God I didn't have to break up their partnership. It makes my life so much easier. I'm so glad that whole drama is past us. Things are __finally__ back to normal._

He then watched as their eyes locked and then they both smirked. Bobby said something then Alex nodded her head and they both looked toward Ross. _What are they up to now?_ Bobby stood up, moved around to Alex and held her chair for her. She smiled at him over her shoulder as she stood up, then he followed behind her as they made their way toward Ross' office.

Those in the bullpen watched Bobby and Alex cross the room. Somehow they could tell something was up. All eyes were now on the captain's office.

The door was open so Bobby knocked on the door frame, "uh Captain, can we have a minute?"

The squad watched as Bobby and Alex settled in their chairs. Bobby spoke quickly. Alex put her hands on her belly and nodded. They were both beaming.

Once again, the other detectives watched Ross buried his head in his hands. _They__ are going to be the death of me._

The End!

--

**a/n: OurborosSnyder asked for a "let's get Ross' reaction" post-ep. So, Snyder, here it is! I didn't even hold it hostage like I had threatened!**

**Hope you all liked it! Until next time…cifan.**


End file.
